prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure!
is a new fanseries created by FairySina. Faire un Rêve will replace [[Sweets Time Pretty Cure!|''Sweets Time Pretty Cure!]] in its timeslot. ''Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure! centers around a girl called Kaigakura Shiori and her friends who become legendary dreamers to protect everyone's dreams. Plot The Land of the Moon is a faraway country, which is inhabited by fairies, that each protect the dreams of young children. The Land of the Moon, which is said to lie beyond the horizon, has always been protected by the light of the purple moon. However, has mysteriously disappeared. Different fairies, including a young fairy named Pixie, left the Land of the Moon and went to earth in order to find those who may return the power of dream's lights. These chosen ones are known as Pretty Cure, the legendary dreamers. Around the time as the young fairy Pixie arrived in Japan, the dream catchers, which rule over the World of Stars, have also appeared on earth and are trying to seal everyone's precious dreams! That is wat Iruka, my favorite doll from my childhood, had told me after I transformed into Cure Pearl... My name is '''Minase Shiori' and I will protect your dreams from being cased!'' Characters Pretty Cures * Shiori is an outgoing, yet clumsy girl, who works as a shrine maiden at her grand parents' shrine. Despite her happy nature, Shiori seems to struggle with the dream to meet her mother one day again. Even though she has many friends, Shiori feels lonely. She has got great confidence and always tries her best to become a wonderful Miko. Shiori's alter ego , the pink Pretty Cure who holds the dreams of the sparkling sea. * Kaguya's alter ego is . * Ageha's alter ego is . * Cure Reverie was the Pretty Cure of past times who used her powers to protect the dreams of the humans. Haguttos * Iruka is a Hagutto doll, who used to be a pink stuffed dolphin, owned by Minase Shiori. Back then, Iruka has been Shiori's best friend. During the first episode, Iruka transformed into a Hagtto and gave Shiori the power to become Cure Pearl. Iruka ends all her sentences with the suffix "ruru". * Alex is a Hagutto doll, who originally used to be a stuffed panda bear, owned by Miya Kaguya. Alex is a male Hagutto, who allows Kaguya to transform into Cure Shine, the Pretty Cure of light. Alex ends all his sentences with the suffix "susu". * Lynn is a Hagutto doll with a tomboyish personality, who used to be a stuffed puppy, originally owned by Kobayashi Ageha. Together with Lynn's powers, Ageha is able to transform into Cure Bouquet, the Pretty Cure of flowers. Lynn ends all her sentences with the suffix "riri". Land of the Moon * World of Stars * * Minor Characters * Hotaka is Shiori's father, who formerly worked in a toy factory, but had to leave the company due to unknown reasons. After Shiori's mother disappeared, Hotaka and Shiori moved back to his parents' shrine. Today, he works at a small store that sells toys and books. * Ayame is Shiori's grandmother, who owns a traditional shrine in the south of Yumenozaka. Ayame is a gentle lady, who always hopes for Shiori to live a happy life. She teaches Shiori the meanings of being a MikoMiko is the traditional name of a Japanese shrine maiden.. Ayame truly believes into a greater power. * Tatsuya is Shiori's grandfather, who seems to be a very strict person with a short temper. Tatsuya is really strict towards Shiori and her shrine duties. Yet, he seems to know the Pretty Cures' secret. * Kazue is Shiori's mother, who disappered a few years ago. * Itsuki is Kaguya's older brother, who takes care for Kaguya after their parents died after a terrible accident. Itsuki is a teenaged high school student, who works part time to assure himself and his sister a semi normal life together. * Ayumi is the woman who owns the store Shiori's father works at. She is a gentle old lady who seems to be always worried about those who are close to her or visit her store. * Megumi is Ageha's mother who is the current chairwoman of her family's big company. Despite her gentle appearance, she seems to have a strict nature, especially towards her daughter. Since she's a busy person, she is hardly at home and hardly gets to see Ageha. * Ichitaro is Ageha's father, who works as the same company as Megumi, his wife. However, unlike his wife, Ichitaro works in a low position. He cares for Ageha most of the times and seems to be a skilled cook. * Chiharu is the student council president of Yumenozaka Middle School and also the class president of Shiori's class. She is a reliable girl who is adored all around the school. * Mizuki is the student council vice president, who seems to be a nice girl, but also a very curious person. She was the first person to see the Pretty Cures and has the weird feeling that Shiori might be related to the Pretty Cures. It later turns out that Mizuki is actually a fan of the Cures. * Yusuke is an orphan who lives at the shrine owned by Shiori's family. He seems to be a loner and also doesn't seem like he wants to make new friends. It's unknown whatever happened to his family. He attends the same school as Shiori. * Minami is a student attending the Yumenozaka Middle School. She seems to have a crush on Yusuke, but due to her shyness, she is unable to have a proper conversation with him. She sometimes helps out at the Yumemi shrine, the shrine owned by Shiori's family. * Mr. Nakabayashi is Shiori's home room teacher. He also teaches maths and English. Listings Locations * * * * * The Yumemi Shrine is a shrine owned by Minase Shiori's family. * A flower store owned by Ohara Ayumi. Items Episodes Trivia *Faire un Rêve is a French phrase which means "to dream a dream" or "have a dream".http://context.reverso.net/translation/french-english/faire+un+r%C3%AAve *''Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have a French title. *According to FairySina, Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure! is going to be pretty similar to ''Matoi the Sacred Slayer''. References '''' Category:Fan Series Category:Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure!